


He Doesn’t Need You Anymore

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Martin Whitly, Daddy Kink, Dark Gil Arroyo, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Phone Sex, Possessive Gil Arroyo, Sin-Mas 2020, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: All Martin Whitly wanted to do was talk with his son, instead, he got more than he expected.Sin-Mas 2020 Day 3
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Sin-Mas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	He Doesn’t Need You Anymore

Martin was excited, he finally got some unsupervised phone time and he couldn’t wait to talk with his boy. Malcolm hadn’t been by lately and Martin was concerned for his son, who knows what he was going through without his father there to watch out for his best interests? 

The phone rang a few times in Martin’s cell before it clicked over, but Malcolm didn’t answer instead all Martin could hear was heavy breathing. Martin furrowed his eyebrows before he opened his mouth to speak when a gasp and sinful moan echoed out of the speakers. 

“Daddy,” Malcolm moaned and Martin went stock still as he stared at the phone as he realized what the background noises were, it was skin slapping against skin. 

“Oh, oh, Daddy, please! Right there!” Malcolm begged between gasps of air and the squeaking of bedsprings. Martin fisted his hands and glowered at the phone that was just out of reach.

“Malcolm my boy?” Martin tried but it seemed by the whining groan Malcolm made his son could not hear him. 

“Harder Daddy, please, please, harder!” Malcolm pleaded before he gasped when Martin heard the sure sound of hand slapping against skin. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Malcolm mewled before he moaned happily as the bedsprings resumed their creaking. 

Martin was seethed and snapping his teeth together, he knew his son had issues but he hadn’t expected him to dive headfirst into the Daddy kink in the bedroom like this. 

Someone dared to make Malcolm call him Daddy like this, someone dared to answer the phone knowing Martin was on the other side, someone dared. 

Martin was going to gut whoever dared. 

Martin paced the length of his cell as he tried to tune out the pleasured moans and panting of his son from the phone, instead he focused on how exactly he would rip the mystery man apart. 

“Ah, ah, Daddy!” Malcolm wailed and Martin tugged at his hair the best he could while he was cuffed and glared at the phone that had gone suspiciously quiet. 

“Mmm, so good Daddy, thank you, I needed that.” Malcolm slurred voice came from the phone and Martin hated how exhausted but thankful his son’s words were to whoever was with him. 

There was muffled clicking and the sound of a phone being picked up rang out next and the voice that came through next made Martin see red.

“Malcolm doesn’t need you anymore Doctor Whitly, he’s mine now.” Gil’s voice was low and dark and Martin rushed towards the phone, but the tether around his waist stopped him from reaching it as he gnashed his teeth together. 

“You will die slowly for this Detective!” Martin snapped angrily and his rage only increased with Gil laughed. 

“We’ll see Doctor Whitly, I don’t plan on letting Malcolm go any time soon and I doubt he will let me go either… After all, I’m his Daddy now.” Gil replied smugly before the dial tone greeted Martin. 

Martin threw his head back and began screaming in rage, unable to contain it. Martin didn’t care as orderlies rushed in and sedated him and chained him to his bed. He would get out and he would slaughter Gil Arroyo with his bare hands for daring to touch his son like that. 

Gil tossed Malcolm’s phone down onto the bathroom counter and smirked at his reflection before schooling his face as he left the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Malcolm passed out on his bed, curled up on his side. His face was relaxed and peaceful in his natural sleep. 

Gil took a moment to just admire the way Malcolm’s body was marked with scattered bite marks and how his ass cheeks were coloured red from his previous spanking. Gil’s favourite part was the way his cum dripped slowly from the younger man’s puffy rim. 

“Mmm, Daddy,” Malcolm murmured in his sleep as he buried his face into his pillow before settling when Gil stroked his hair soothingly. 

“Sleep baby, Daddy’s got you,” Gil crooned possessively. 

Yes, Malcolm was his boy now and he would happily kill Doctor Whitly if he tried to take Malcolm away from him. So let the angry Doctor try. 

Gil was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
